Vampiri
by anamariaanamaria
Summary: Miranda este o fata obisnuita pana afla ca cea mai buna prietena a ei este un vampir.


**In Capitolul 2**

**In majoritatea filmelor cu vampiri se spune ca daca te musca vei fi "un incepator".Pentru a trece la gradul de "avansat" trebuie sa musti pe cineva,pentru a putea nu era cazul Luizei,ea era inca un incepator.**

**Miranda si Luiza tocmai se intoarsera de la scoala si au luat-o printr-o scurtatura era prin avea de gand sa o muste pe Miranda pentru a o transforma in vampir.**

**-Sti,Miranda,pana acum credeam ca nu o sa ne intelegem bine,dar acum,insa cred ca vom fi foarte apropiate!**

**-Si eu credeam la fel,dar sa-ti spun ceva…singurul lucru pe care il urasc este:muscatura de vampir si un vampir ca prieten/a.**

**Luiza se gandi mai bine si nu mai musca pe Miranda,dar in schimb ii spuse ca este vampir si ca toata familia ei vrea sa urce la gradul de vampir avansat,insa ea nu vrea acest lucru mai ales ca se intelegeau foarte bine.**

**Miranda ii spuse ca daca vrea poate sa o muste.**

**-Nu as putea sa fac asa ceva,insa ai grija la parintii mei sa nu intre la tine in casa pentru ca s-ar putea sa fiti vmpiri intr-o clipita!**

**-Dar parinti mei i-au invitat pe ai tai diseara la ca vor sa le aduca niste cadouri.**

**vin si eu si ii pazim toata seara…La ce ora este petrecerea?**

**-La 21.00 si uite care-i planul:Ai grija ca parintii tai sa nu stie ca esti la mine pentr isi vor da seama ca numai muscat,iar daca afla spune-mi voi avea grija ca parintii mei sa poarte fulare si manusi.**

_Ora 20:35_

_Parintii Luizei ies din casa si se indreapta catre casa Mirandei._

_20:45_

_Nimic neobisnuit...doar ceai si muzica clasica._

_21:00_

_Miranda si Luiza spioneaza chiar din casuta din copac._

_21:05_

_Mirandei ii se face foame asa ca coboara pentru a-si lua provizii._

_21:10_

_Tatal Luizei se apropie de mama Mirandei cand..._

**-Hei,ce-i plictiseala asta,sa mancam putina placinta! Zise Luiza care tocmai ajunsese in fuga.**

**-Ce idee buna! Spuse Miranda**

**-Ce ziceti si de mai mult ceai?**

**-Nu uita mama esti foarte bonlava asa ca trebuie sa mananci usturoi sa-ti treaca raceala. Spuse Miranda.**

**-Dar Miranda,scumpo,nu sunt...**

**-Asa-i mama...negativista**

**-Deci ,as vrea sa a intreb despre clubul de carte de maine...credeti ca puteti veni?**

**-Desigur,doar trebuie sa gasesc pe cineva care sa stea cu Luiza...A!Era sa uit Luiza,draga poti aduce te rog cutia din dormitor? Am un cadou pentru mama Mirandei acolo.**

**-Desigur!****_Stai cu ochii pe ei Miranda, _****imi sopteste Luiza.**

**-Miranda ar trebui sa te duci cu Luiza sa...**

**-Imi pare rau,dar nu pot trebuie sa stau aici pentru ca mama e alergica la vam...vreau sa zic la placinta de dovleac!**

**-Miranda,dar mama ta nu e...spuse tata,dar eu l-am oprit.**

**-Tata,am sa-ti explic mai tarziu...Acum am altceva de rezolvat.**

**-Uite mama am adus cadoul...ce este?**

**-Pofti...cadoul nostru...**

**-Oau ce frumos un medalion..dar ce este asta?Un liliac?**

**-Da,poate e Batman.**

**-Acum inca un cadou il veti tine vesnic cu dumneavoastra.(Tatal Luizei s-a apropiat de mana sa fac ceva.M-am dus si m-am lasat muscata.)**

**-Tu,fetito,de ce ai facut asta?**

**-Pentru ca...imi..iubesc parintii.**

**-Miranda,ce se intampla?**

**Am auzit-o pe mama,dar era deja fugit in centrul intrat la un club din oras unde oamenii jucau biliard.**

**-Buna,cauti ceva?**

**-Buna,nu,am avut un poti da un bandaj te rog?**

**eu sunt Zack.**

**-Miranda,incantata.**

**-Ce s-a intamplat,vad ca sangerezi tare?**

**-Daca ti-as spune nu m-ai crede.**

**-Bine, sa mergem la o cafea?**

**-Desigur,dar sa fie fara cofeina.**

**-Ai fost cumva muscata de un vampir sau ceva vad ca ai semne de colti pe mana.**

**-Vampir...ce?Nu suntem in Twilight.**

**-Este in regula...si eu sunt vampir.**

**-Serios?**

**-Da,dar stai linistita,n-am sa-ti fac rau.**

**-Am o prietena, si ea ei au vrut sa o muste pe mama,asa ca m-am lasat eu de aceea..**

**-Esti acum aici..pentru ca ti-a fost frica sa le spui.**

**cum ai devenit vampir?**

**-Eu?Pai,am avut o intelegeam foarte -o zi am iesit cu ea in mi-a zis ca e i-am zis ca nu o m-a muscat de gat si m-a lasat singur in parc.**

**-Deci...cum pot sa scap?**

**-Nu poti...**

**-Adica voi ramane la 14 ani toata viata.**

**-Imi pare rau.**

**-E-n regula,voi incerca sa ma obisnuiesc.**

**-Acum,du-te va fi completa abia dupa 3 zile decand ai fost muscata.**

**-Putem tine legatura?**

**-Desigur,uite numarul -ma daca ai vreo problema,iar eu iti voi fi alaturi.**

**-Multumesc.**

**Ajunsa acasa...**

**-Mama!Tata!**

**-Miranda,de ce ai fugit?**

**-Pentru ca am fost muscata de tatal Luizei.**

**-Ei sunt oameni,nu sunt vampiri!**

**-Sunt vampiri mama!Priveste..**

**-O,scumpo,ne pare rau ca nu te-am crezut.**

**-Trebuie sa vorbesc cu Luiza.**

**-Imi pare rau,dar Luiza a plecat.**

**-Bine,atunci ma voi duce chiar eu la ea acasa.**

**-Nu te ce ti-au facut mai bine ai ramane aici.**

**-Bine,atunci o chem pe ea la mine.**

**Am sunat-o pe Luiza,dar nimeni nu cate mi-a spus Zack mai aveam doa 2 zile pana la sa fiu pregatita pentru orice,chiar daca asta insemna disparitia ciudata a celei mai bune prietene ale luat hotararea sa-l sun pe sti el ceva.**

**-Alo,Zack?**

**-Alo,cine este?**

**-Miranda,ne-am intanit ieri.**

**-O, s-a intamplat?**

**-Poti veni la mine,trebuie sa vorbim.**

**-Sigur,vin -mi doar unde locuiesti.**

**-Ne intalnim la pe strada Grigorescu.**

**-Bine,vin imediat.**

**-Deci care este problema?**

**-Ti-am povestit despre Luiza,da?**

**-Da,fata e cu ea?**

**-Am sunat-o si nu fost la ea acasa,dar nu e au disprut toti!**

**-Asta-i rau...daca dispar vampiri de la care ai muscatura..**

**-Ce e ?Spune-mi!**

**-Pai,nu o sa mai ai sansa sa te vindeci.**

**-Dar ai spus ca nu pot sa ma vindec.**

**-Am uitat sa-ti spun esti prietena cu un vampir,poti sa te transformi inapoi in om,daca iti absoarbe veninul.**

**-Dar a trecut deja o zi decaand am fost muscata.**

**-Adevarat,dar mai poti avea o sansa daca o gasesti pe Luiza.**

**-Ma poti ajuta?**

**-Sigur,cu o singura conditie.**

**-Care?**

**-Vrei sa mergi cu mine la un film?**

**-Da,daca spac de poveste cu vampirul sunt pe viata recunoscatoare.**

**-Bine,hai sa o gasim pe Luiza...**

**-Dar unde sa o cautam?Ar putea fi oriunde.**

**-Ai ceva ce a apartinut Luizei?**

**-Da,am ochelarii de soare.**

**sa o cautam-Zack a facut o pauza si a mirosit ochelarii-spre !**

**-De unde...**

**-Simturi de vampir...haide,trebuie sa o de ce nu vrei sa fi vampir?**

**-Pentru ca..ei bine,nu as vrea sa am vesnic 14 ani,vreau sa am o viata frumoasa si sa ma casatoresc,sa am copii si sa imbatranesc vazandu-mi nepotii.**

**-Ineleg,eu m-am de 2 ani mi s-a parut si mie ciudat primadata.**

**-Dar de unde sti ca va merge treaba cu...**

**-Pai,m-am documentat pe internetul vampirilor.**

**incredere in simt putin infometata.**

**-Primele semne,trebuie sa ne grabim sa o gasim pe Luiza.**

**-Semne pentru ce?**

**-Infomentarea este unul din semenele ca devi vampir complet.**

**-Asta-i rau,foarte rau.**

**-Da,ei bine trebuie sa facem o oprire inainte de a continua la Vampires Shop.**

**-Ce e acela?**

**-Este un super-market pentru vampiri incepatori si experimentati asa ca noi.**

**-Ok si de ce trebuie sa mergem acolo?**

**-Sa cumparam sange artificial,in curand vei deveni pre infometata si vei muri.**

**-Asta e bine de stiut.**

**-Nu e foarte departe,dar e ascuns de oamenii obisnuiti ca sa nu banuiasca lucruri.**

**-Bine,acum inteleg.**

**In fata magazinului era o oglinda mare,dar nu imi vedeam reflexia.**

**-Zack?**

**-Da,ce s-a intamplat?**

**-Asta e inca un semn asa-i?-am aratat spre oglinda-**

**-Da!Al doile treilea este...**

**-Inrosirea ochilor...**

**-Da,trebuie sa ne grabim,repede bea asta.E sange artificial.O sa iti mai potoleasca foamea.**

**-Multumesc,esti foarte amabil.**

**-Imi place sa ales sa ajut fete frumoase ca tine.**

**-Chiar crezi?**

**esti ca mie chiar imi place de tine.**

**-Dar ne cunoastem de cateva ore.**

**-Este adevarat,dar mie tot imi placi.**

**-Zack,am deja ochii rosi,nu-i asa?**

**-Imi pare rau.**

**-Nu e vina ta.**

**-Inca avem timp sa o gasim pe Luiza.**

**-Cum asa?**

**-Ti minte?Transformarea completa este peste 2 zile.**

**-Ai dreptate,sa merge sa o cautam.**


End file.
